Now I lay me down to Sleep
by starlightMemories
Summary: Kagome is 14 years old and is abused...... can inuyasha help her before its to late? Theres only going to be one chapter for now...i don't know how to continue...sorry! plz RR. First Ficy!


Disclaimer: I only own this fic, not Inuyasha…

I hope you guys like it! Oh… it's my first fic to so plz plz plz be nice!

Now I lay me down to sleep

Kagomes POV

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm 14 years old. I have long black hair; to my mid-back I have chocolate brown eyes that hide a deep dark secret.

I was staring at my ceiling waiting for my turn to come. It was ridiculous. I could hear my brother's screams. The shrill pain that impacted my head. He came into my room several minutes later.

"Can I come in" he said in almost a whisper.

"Of course!" I said quickly, I ran up to him and took his hand and guided him to the chair beside my bed so he could sit down.

Souta, my little brother, is only 8 years old and has more cuts and bruises than you would see in a lifetime. I looked at him and noticed fresh cuts and bruises on his face and arms. Tears prickled my eyes. I didn't know how much more I could take.

It started when Souta was just a baby and I was 5 turning 6 that week. All I wanted for my birthday was a pair of rollerblades. That's all I was asking for. I guess I did drive my parents a little nuts with all my begging and pleading. But no one ever deserved what I got on my birthday.

That morning I got ready for school, just like I normally do and headed down the stairs. My parents weren't there. Which was really weird, they're normally there every morning greeting me with pancakes and juice. My brother was crying upstairs. I was 6 years old and my parents weren't there, and they left me with my baby brother. Well I didn't run to catch the bus that day. Instead I stayed with Souta and waited for my parents.

I had nothing to eat that day except for a couple of crackers and I gave my brother a bottle, the only one in the house that was prepared. Souta finally fell asleep and I put him up stairs in his crib. I put my pajamas on and went down stairs I started going crazy. I couldn't stop crying, I was so scared that they weren't coming to get me.

At around 1:00 I had finally gone to sleep, the door was forced open, and by the sound of it, it almost came off the hinges. My parents were laughing really hard and stumbling (I had fallen asleep on the couch). My dad picked me up and was carrying me up the stairs, but he was really unsteady, and he kept crashing into the walls. That was the last thing I remember. Everything went down hill from there. My parents started staying out late. Sometimes not even coming home until morning. Then they started hitting me or pushing me whenever I did something wrong.

It got worse as the years progressed. The beatings became a routine for Souta and I. First him then me.

"Kagome!" My mother brought me out of the past.

"Come down here now!" My fathers voice echoed through the whole house.

I quietly crept down the stairs. Tears coming to my eyes already.

As soon as my foot hit the ground from the last step, a fork came flying in my direction and hit my shoulder. I was caught completely off guard. My parents started screeching with laughter.

My dad walked closer to me and started yelling:

"You didn't clean up like your mother told you to!"

"Yes I did!" I cried.

I had actually spent more then a couple of hours cleaning the house.

"Liar" my parents hollered at me.

My dad grabbed me by the hair and yanked me into the family room. I was crying now. I can never be a "big girl" and just hold it in. My dad pushed me down and started kicking me. I scrunched into a ball and just wished for all of it to be over.

It stopped I stood up and my parents were standing in the kitchen. I walked to my bedroom where my brother was fast asleep in the chair beside the bed.

As soon as I hit my pillow I was asleep.

In the Morning I woke up early and woke up Souta. I cleaned our cuts and bruises and got us both ready for school. I didn't want my parents waking up before we left.

When we left I put Souta on the bus and started walking to my school.

Honk Honk

I turned around to see my three best friends, Inuyasha, who had long black hair up to his lower back, violet eyes and a sly grin, Miroku, who also had black hair tied into a little ponytail, blue eyes and a perverted way of expressing his feelings and there was Sango, she had long brown hair, tied into a ponytail on the top of her head, she had green eyes and was really good with a Frisbee, they were in a car with Inuyasha's older brother Sessomaru. I walked up to the car and hopped in.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango greeted me.

"Hey" I said, putting on a fake smile that I guess wasn't to convincing.

"Kagome is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked from the passenger seat.

"Nope!" I said loudly, trying to act like my old self.

It hurt to laugh. I would hold my sides until I stopped.

The school day went by really slowly. Just the way I liked it. I didn't want to go home that night. All day my friends were watching me like a hawk. I knew they suspected something was wrong. But I wasn't going to tell them. I didn't even want to think about what my parents would do to me if I ever told anyone.

Normal POV

Kagome was walking home really slowly. Souta was staying at a friends cabin for a week so she didn't have to worry about picking him up. Her sides really hurt. She had to sit down so she went to the park and sat on the swings and swung back and forth by pushing her feet lightly on the ground.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Hey" It was Inuyasha.

"Hey" Kagome whispered

"Is something wrong, because you were acting odd today" he told her

Kagome hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should tell him. Not yet anyways. Her parents would never actually do anything such as kill her! Would they? No! Why was she thinking like that?

"Nope, everything's just fine" she lied to him. The first time in her life. She should be able to tell Inuyasha anything. He is after all her best friend.

"Cause if something is, you can always tell me you know, I'm always here for you."

"I know," she said.

"I got to get going, my parents are going be furious that I'm late." She got up and gave Inuyasha a quick hug, when he wrapped his arms around her waist, he felt her wince. But paid no attention to it.

Kagome started walking and turned around and waved. Inuyasha waved back and stood there staring at her.

Inuyasha's POV

Damn why couldn't I tell her. I still don't trust that nothings wrong with her. She's seemed really distant lately. I guess she's always seemed really distant. But why? She's never really been able to trust anyone. Even us, her best friends. And with how she winced when I hugged her. It seemed like she was afraid of me. I have to follow her.

Normal POV

Kagome continued walking, faster then she was before. The sun was setting and she new her parents would be so mad that she hadn't done any of her chores.

Inuyasha was still following her when she came to her house. She pulled out her keys and fumbled a bit until she unlocked the door. Inuyasha crept up and peered in the living room window. The first thing he heard was Kagomes mother screeching her name. He saw Kagome slowly walking down the stairs, her head hung low. She was wearing a white tank top and baggy grey sweats. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and he could see cuts and bruises plastered to her arms and neck.

"Oh my god," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagomes mother was yelling at her, but he couldn't really make out what she was saying. Then he saw Kagomes mother slap her.

Inuyasha's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Kagome cupped her hands to her face and ran to the kitchen. She came out about 10 minutes later and had a gash on her cheek. She was crying really hard.

Kagomes POV

My father came out of the kitchen with a knife. He cut my arm and kicked my shin and told me I was worthless. They had never done something like this before. My cheek burned as my tears hit my cut. I fell to the floor and he started kicking my legs.

Normal POV

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He called the police. And Sessomaru. Kagome was unconscious when the police came and took her parents away. Sessomaru took Kagome and me back to our apartment. I put Kagome in my bed and I slept on the couch.

In the middle of the night Kagome woke up with a terrible head ache. And didn't know where she was. She got out of bed and walked to the living room and saw Inuyasha sleeping on the couch. She walked towards him and gently shook his shoulder. Inuyasha woke up and looked at Kagome. She had tears welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha sat up quickly and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt.

"It's okay Kagome. I'm here and no ones going to do anything to you again."

"Thank-you" she whispered.

Inuyasha tilted her head up and drew his head closer to hers until she closed the gap. Kagome couldn't believe that she was kissing him. It felt so right and she didn't want to stop. They pulled away catching their breath.

"Your welcome," Inuyasha responded before Kagome fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
